Embodiments of the invention relate to a transflective liquid crystal display and a method for manufacturing the same.
A liquid crystal display may comprise components such as a display screen, a backlight and a driving circuit and so on. The display screen may comprise an array substrate and a color filter substrate bonded to each other and a liquid crystal layer filled in a gap between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. A principle for displaying an image by the liquid crystal display is based on the following characteristic: a liquid crystal molecule in the liquid crystal layer rotates by different angles according to a level of a voltage applied by the driving circuit, and the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecule also varies, which causes variation on the amount of irradiation light transmitted through the liquid crystal molecule. When the backlight at a back side or a lateral side of the array substrate irradiates light to the display screen, the irradiation light transmits through the display screen and irradiates to eyes of a viewer, and thereby the viewer may see images displayed on the display screen.
In order to reduce energy consumption of the backlight, a transflective liquid crystal display structure is developed from the liquid crystal display, each pixel in a display screen of this transflective liquid crystal display is divided into two regions: one is a transmissive region, in which irradiation light from the backlight may be transmitted through the display screen, the other is a reflective region, in which light irradiated from the outside to the display screen is reflected to the liquid crystal and then to the viewer by a diffuse reflection plate. Since the external light may be used alone or with the backlight, the transflective liquid crystal display can reduce the energy consumption of the backlight.
Since light emitted outward from the transmissive region is generated by the backlight and light emitted outward from the reflective region is generated by reflecting light incident into the display screen from the outside, there are a certain optical delay between the light emitted outward from these two regions.
In order to eliminate such an optical delay between the light emitted outward from the transmissive region and the reflective region, in the prior art, the liquid crystal layer is usually designed to have different thicknesses in the transmissive region and the reflective region, or a compensation film is added so as to eliminate the optical delay between the light emitted outward from the transmissive region and the reflective region.
However, the technical solution of the aforesaid prior art is difficult to be implemented, which increases the difficulty for manufacturing the transflective liquid crystal display and increases the production cost of the transflective liquid crystal display.